


Greenlight Part II

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Greenlight [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sequel, Sex Toys, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After Jared confesses his new sexual arrangement with Jensen, Jen begins to seriously consider experimenting with Misha. With his wife's blessing (and participation) he discovers some new sexual liberation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sexual to Greenlight

Jensen couldn't escape the niggling thought of Misha’s free pass at him. His wife seemed enthusiastic about it and if nothing came of a few kisses the issue would drop. Just chalk it up to curiosity. It's not like he hadn't kissed other people before. Hell, he’d kissed McDreamy himself in a cut scene from  _ Blonde. _ What would it really hurt?

 

_ My ass _ , he thought to himself. Because there actually was some attraction there. One kiss would lead to more and he’d be at Misha’s mercy. The man was walking, talking, six feet of sex. So maybe he’d made his way into Jensen’s spank bank. Fantasy was healthy, normal even.

 

_ Can't believe I'm fucking doing this. _ He pulled into the parking lot of a more upscale sex boutique. He could be recognized. Somebody in there could be a fan of the show. Whatever. He was also a notorious prankster. He could say he was buying stuff to mess with Jared.

 

He was surprised at all the toys readily available. Dee had a couple vibrators he thought were standard issue but these things looked like a sci-fi prop department designed them. He was looking for something average sized and dick shaped. Turns out there were options there, too.

 

_ Seven inch Sam. Ha! Okay so the gag gift thing was happening anyway. Merry fucking Christmas, Jay. _ Jensen smirked as he looked over the wall of fake cock. He went for something fleshy, realistic. It even had a suction cup at the base so he could just back into it.

 

“You need any batteries or lube?” The clerk asked.

 

“Nope, that’ll do me.”  _ That’ll do me? _ He paid cash for his plain black bag of goodies so nobody could prove he was there. He shouldn’t be embarrassed. He was a grown ass man for fuck’s sake. 

 

He’d be alone in his apartment for the rest of the day. He washed the dildo in the sink with soap and water. He locked his door and closed all the curtains. He stripped down and laid back on his bed. Even alone he was nervous as hell about what he was going to do.

 

He started with a few drops of lube in his palm. Jensen stroked himself until he was hard then willed himself to take the next step. He slicked up a finger to tease his hole with before pushing it past his rim.

 

_ Okay this is good. I can do this. _ He pumped the digit in and out as he stroked himself some more.  _ I’ll try two. I can handle two. _ It burned a little at first but he was soon enjoying the sensation of being stretched. 

 

He stopped so he could figure out where to mount his new toy. The headboard looked good. He pressed it and gave it a couple tugs to see if it would stay. Once satisfied he gave it a healthy coat of Astroglide. He got up on all fours, reached behind him, and lined up the slippery head. He eased back into it with a low groan.

 

He allowed himself time to adjust. It was the length and thickness of an average dick after all. It felt strange but also pretty damned good. He was flooded with new sensations and stimulating nerves long ignored. Once he started rocking back and forth into it he barely needed the aid of his hand to paint the comforter with hot cum. He cried out at the moment of climax, his one steadying arm shook from sudden weakness.

 

_ Well now I'm fucked in more ways that one. _ He laid next to the stains for a few minutes before stripping the blanket off to throw in the wash. He also needed a shower to cleanse himself of the sweat and lube. Then he would have a couple phone calls to make.

 

***

 

Despite the constant reassurances from both Danneel and Vicki, Jensen was a bundle of raw nerves. He literally jumped in his seat when the doorbell rang. Danneel laughed at him then playfully swatted his ass when he got up to answer it.

 

“Hey, Mish!” He greeted. They shared a warm embrace as was the norm for them. They had years to build that kind of intimacy between friends. He was relying on that comfort to get him through the evening.

 

“Jens, Dani,” he pushed past Jensen to hug Danneel and press a kiss to her cheek. The whole cast really had something special to be so close to each other and their partners. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen where they’d ordered dinner. 

 

Jensen found himself relax more and more as the three of them sipped their wine and shared laughs. So far it was like a typical get together for them. His stomach only fluttered again when Danneel suggested they move back to the living room. 

 

She took her glass of wine and sat in an armchair facing the sofa. Jensen and Misha sank into it beside each other. Misha was grinning at his discomfort.

 

“Okay, Jen we don't have to do anything. I’ve had a great time with you guys and I'm happy to just hang out for awhile.” He placed a hand on Jensen's knee and squeezed.

 

Jensen sighed and steeled himself. “I’m just nervous, okay? I mean, the attraction is definitely there and I  _ am _ curious about this. It's just a little weird because you're my friend.”

 

Danneel cleared her throat. “You know, we were friends first.” She pursed her lips in thought. “You could always scene as Dean and Cas. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife there.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and Misha laughed. “Do you need me to use the ‘Castiel’ voice? He turned to face Jensen and changed his facial expressions. It was scary how fast he could drop into character. “Dean…” he said low and gravelly. He dropped his gaze to Jensen's lips and back up to his eyes.

 

“Cas…” Jensen instinctively responded. He held the gaze and suddenly it was easy to close the distance between them. He found Misha’s lips warm and inviting. One flick of Misha’s tongue to part his was all he needed to open up for a deeper kiss.

 

It felt so natural. They melted into each other, forgetting completely about their eager voyeur. Jensen ran his hands up Misha’s chest and pulled him in by his neck to get even closer. That magical tongue swept over his. He felt himself harden in his jeans. His mind drifted to his awesome solo sessions lately.

 

_ I want him. I want him to tear me out of these clothes and take me hard and fast right here. _ Jensen started moaning into Misha’s touch. He pulled him up into his lap so he could get hands on the older man’s ass and thick, muscular thighs.

 

Danneel understood why Gen was so turned on by this. Her husband was so fucking hot and he was really going at it with Misha. She noticed how hard they were both getting. She quietly hoped they would ignore her presence and just fuck right there in front of her.

 

Misha reached down between them and rubbed Jensen's erection through the denim. Jensen whined into his mouth and squirmed. He wanted to get his hand on Misha’s cock so badly. 

 

Danneel couldn't stay silent anymore. “We can go to the bedroom if you want.”

 

Misha turned to face her with heavy lidded eyes. His kiss swollen lips spread into a smile and he slid off Jensen's lap. “You guys wanna have a threesome or are you still a spectator?”

 

“Nobody fucks Dee but me,” Jensen growled. He was horny as fuck but that was a deal breaker.

 

Misha kissed him again. “I know. I had an idea.”

 

He told Danneel to go get undressed and lie back on the bed. He and Jensen would be in there momentarily. He asked Jensen to trust him. Against his better judgement he nodded and let himself be led down the hall.

 

Misha took his time undressing Jensen, placing tender kisses on each new area of exposed skin. When he knelt to help him step out of his jeans and boxers he took Jensen in his hand and brought him to his lips.

 

Jensen kept eye contact with Danneel as his cock slid down Misha’s throat. It felt amazing, better than any fantasy. It only lasted for a couple minutes before Misha popped off, precum smearing his lips. “Go pleasure your wife.”

 

Misha stripped himself down as he watched Jensen drop between Danneel’s legs. He lapped up her flowing juices. He head was tossed back and she had her fingers gripped tight in Jensen’s hair. Misha stared at Jensen's exposed hole and decided he could use a little tongue action as well.

 

Jensen flinched at first but that warm, wet tongue pushed into him. It circled and teased. His cheeks were spread apart for Misha to get even deeper access. He was afraid he might come on just the rim job. His cock was already throbbing to the threshold of pain.

 

Misha pulled away and searched the dresser drawer for lube. He found that as well as a condom and Jensen's not so secret sex toy. He returned to start loosening Jensen up.

 

He took one finger easily and the second almost as well. Misha was a fairly thick man so he pushed forward with a third. Precum oozed out of Jensen’s cock and down onto the bed. Misha leaned forward and whispered to Jensen to settle himself inside Danneel.

 

Misha rolled the condom on and smeared a little more lube. He pushed into Jensen’s ass slow and easy. He hadn't fucked another man in ages and almost forgot just how tight it could be. Danneel gasped when Jensen bucked forward.

 

Jensen's mind was blown. He was buried in his wife's tight heat and his ass was stretched and full. Misha’s head pressed into his prostate and he was on sensory overload. Misha snapped his hips to thrust in and it drove him deeper into Danneel.

 

Misha used him to fuck into Danneel. He was just a fuck toy for both of them and he loved how dirty it made him feel. The harder Misha pounded him the harder he fucked into his wife and he could tell she was close to coming. The minute she closed around him he lost his fight against his own climax. He filled her pussy with cum and clenched down on Misha. They were both rocked for a few more strokes before Misha finished inside him.

 

When he pulled out he discarded the condom in the trash and went to lay on his side. He pulled Jensen back to him to spoon in the afterglow. Jensen pulled Danneel to face him, her face flushed from her orgasm. They rested together. Jensen felt the most warm and safe he’d ever been between them. 

 

Misha kissed his neck. “How are you, Jens?”

 

“That was...I don’t think there's words for that.”

 

Danneel hummed contently. “I’m satisfied. Not the visual I had of threesomes at all.”

 

Misha chuckled. “Vicki and I had a partner for awhile but he was more interested in me than having sex with her so we tried that and it worked better for us. I loved being the one to satisfy both of them at the same time.”

 

Jensen was thoroughly spent. He drifted to sleep in his lovers’ loving arms. He smiled a couple hours later when they softly dozed in bed with him. Someone had pulled the blanket up over them. He decided that was what king sized beds were meant for.

 

***

 

Jensen slipped Misha the extra key to his room when they were in the green room. Rich and Jared had become an open secret. Everybody knew but had the tact to leave their private life alone. Jensen and Misha weren't ready to out themselves. There’d been years of speculation about them and the fun was keeping them guessing. Jared noticed the hand off though.

 

“Sooo...this is happening?” He had an arm around Jensen's neck, pulling him close enough to whisper.

 

Jensen smiled. “You were right, brother. Best decision ever.”

 

Jared studied his beaming face and saw the sparkle in his eyes when his gaze went to Misha. “Dude, are you...are you in love with him?”

 

Jensen blushed. “Maybe. I don't know. It’s not just sex. And Dee is cool with that, too. Misha said we’re something called polyamory. Some people can be in love with more than one person at a time.”

 

“I get it. I’m happy for you guys.”

 

“You gonna lay off the Cockles jokes?”

 

“Oh hell no! That's comedy gold!”

 

“Fuck you, Jay.”

  
“Sorry, taken.” He flashed a smile at Rich.


End file.
